Cursed Rain
by MysticBlueMagic
Summary: An evil sorcerer curses the rain to get revenge on the Pharaoh Atemu. Years later the pharaoh doesn’t remember his ancient past. He now lives with Yugi Motou and his grandfather, going by the name of Yami. But when a horrible rain storm hits Japan it ma


Title: Cursed Rain

Rating: PG-13

Author: MysticBlueMagic

Summary: An evil sorcerer curses the rain to get revenge on the Pharaoh Atemu. Years later the pharaoh doesn't remember his ancient past. He now lives with Yugi Motou and his grandfather, going by the name of Yami. But when a horrible rain storm hits Japan it makes Yami turn into a...

Chapter One: Rainy Days

Yugi and Yami stared outside the window as the rain poured hard against the streets. Yugi stared at the television screen in the dining room. The weatherman was practically yelling at the top of his lungs, the rain was so loud. "This is probably one of the worst storms to hit Domino City. I suggest you stay indoors. Scientist still can't tell us how long this storm will last. The airports and even Kaiba corp. has been shut down until further notice" "I wonder what grandpa is doing in Egypt, Yami. With the airport closed...who knows when he'll get home." Yami stared outside the window ignoring Yugi. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and could tell he felt disturbed. There was a sudden knocking at the door. "Yugi? Yami? You guys home?" a girl with brown hair asked pounding on the door. Yami come out of his daze when he heard one of his best friends, Tea Gardner at the door. Yugi rushed to let her in from the soaking rain. "Thank god you two are home. I would have been soaked." Tea sighed heavily. Thunder boomed across the sky angrily. Tea gasped when she saw a little boy crying in the middle of the street. "Hey guys look! That's Mokuba." The trio stared in horror as thunder was getting ready to strike the youngest Kaiba brother. Yami ran outside in the pouring rain. Yami grabbed Mokuba and held him inside his jacket and ran under a rooftop. Mokuba looked up at Yami. "Thank you." Yami sat Mokuba down and stared at him. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Where is your brother?" Mokuba had tears in his eyes. "We got into a argument so I was coming to see Yugi" Yami smiled down on Mokuba. "Everything will be alright?" The rain began to get worse and worse. Thunder boomed even louder when a thunder blot was getting ready to strike Mokuba. Yami pushed him out of the way and took the blow. "Oh no." Mokuba said rushing to his side. Yami opened his eyes slowly. Mokuba cried into his chest. Yami sat up and stared at Mokuba. "I'm fine. Come on before I get shocked and die from it!" That's when it hit Mokuba. When thunder hits you it's a one in a million chance that you survive. Yami grabbed Mokuba and ran back into the house. Mokuba looked at Yami closely blushing furiously. Tea and Yugi were relived that the two were alright. "I'm so glad you two are o.k but you need to take off those wet clothes." Tea said helping Mokuba out of his vest. Yami slipped out of his jacket and took of his wet shirt and threw it to the floor. Mokuba looked at Yami's chest and blushed. Tea screamed and covered Yami's chest. Yugi's nose began to bleed at the sight of Yami's chest. Yami stared at everyone in confusion. "Is there something on my face?" Yami asked getting concerned. Yugi and Tea grabbed Yami by his arms and rushed him into the kitchen. Mokuba sat in the hallway shocked. Remembering Yami's bare chest.

"What's your problem?" Yugi screamed. Now Yami was truly confused. "My problem? What do you mean?" Yami asked sincerely. Tea handed Yami and mirror. Yami looked in horror as he saw a female in his reflection. "We have to make up something so no one knows about this." Tea said scratching her head. Yugi snapped his fingers. "I have a plan. You'll say you're my cousin and you'll be staying for a while. I'll explain everything to grandpa when he gets back"

Yami sighed nodding his head. Yugi handed Yami a white beater shirt for him...I mean her to wear. Yami put it on looked at his new body. Yugi blushed rose red at Yami. Tea laughed nervously. "Are you cold?" Tea asked. Yami looked at her confused. "No, why?" Yugi looked to the floor while Tea poked at Yami's chest. "Your chest says you are, but we need to get you some bigger shirts cause all the guys will do nothing but stare at your chest." Yami looked down at his new chest. They were huge. Yami sighed heavily. "I need to take Mokuba home you guys." Yami said leaving the room. Tea looked at Yami's figure as she left the room. "She has a nice shape." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Better than yours." Tea gave Yugi the death glare.

!!!!!!At The Kaiba Mansion!!!!!

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk worried about his younger brother Mokuba. He couldn't believe that him and Mokuba had gotten into a fight. They never fought and if they did it had to be something big.

!Flashback!

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Mokuba screamed. "It's like we aren't brothers anymore!"

"_How dare you raise your voice at me!" Seto screamed slapping Mokuba across the face._

_Seto was shocked at what he had done and so was Mokuba. _

_Tears began to wail up in Mokuba's eyes. "I hate you...I HATE YOU!"_

! End Flashback!

Seto pounded his desk when he heard the doorbell ring. Seto answered it angrily. "What?"

Yami pushed Mokuba in front of him while Mokuba protested. Seto stared at Yami dreamy eyed.

"I am Yugi's cousin Yami. Sorry to bother you." Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand. Mokuba snatched his hand away from his older brother and ran back to Yami hugging her closely. Kaiba sighed deeply. "Thank you, if you'd like you can stay the night. I bet that would make Mokuba happy and less angry with me." Mokuba smiled happily and pushed Yami inside. Yami gasped as she looked inside the Kaiba home. Seto mentally grinned, knowing his home impressed this mysterious girl. Mokuba tugged on her sleeves getting her undivided attention. "Your soaked Yami, let's take a bath together." Yami nodded at Mokuba. Seto turned a shade of red. "Mokuba! She's a girl, she may want some privacy." Yami was shocked at Kaiba's kindness. "I'll be fine. I don't mind really." Yami said sweetly. Mokuba grabbed Yami's hand and took her to the biggest bathroom she's ever seen. Seto really knew how to decorate a bathroom. Maids walked passed throwing rose petals in the water filled with giant bubbles. Before Yami knew what hit her Mokuba had already jumped in splashing water everywhere. "Come on Yami." Mokuba said urging her. Yami pulled off her clothes and jump in. Mokuba swam towards her hugging her like she was his sister or mother. Yami hugged him back kissing his forehead. "Do you want me to wash your back?" asked Mokuba slightly blushing. Yami nodded gratefully. Seto burst into the bathroom forgetting Yami was bathing. "Yami you have a phone call—" Kaiba cut himself off when he saw Mokuba washing her beautiful colored back. Seto turned rose red at the sight. "I'm so sorry." He said running out of the bathroom slamming the door hard behind him. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "Ignore him he's not use to girls being in the house." Yami chuckled. "He's cute when he blushes."

Seto sat outside the bathroom door picking up the phone. "Yami is in the bathroom right now, may I take a message?"

"Thanks, tell her that Yugi called."

Seto clicked off the phone and leaned on the door to only have it open and make him fall backwards by surprise. Yami looked down and saw Kaiba on the floor. Yami fell the ground putting Kaiba's head in her lap. "I am so sorry Kaiba!" Seto looked into Yami's eyes. "Call me Seto." Yami blushed at his words. Mokuba snickered. "Come on Yami, I'll take you to your room." Seto sat up and handed Yami the phone before she could walk off with Mokuba. "Your cousin called." Seto said. Yami nodded and excused herself from Seto and Mokuba as she used the phone to call Yugi back. Yami let the phone ring, waiting patiently for Yugi to answer.

"Hello, Motou residence."

"Yugi? This is Yami"

"Yami! Where are you? You had me a Tea' worried sick about you, we even called Joey and told him what happened and he is on his way there."

"Oh great, Seto invited me to stay the night and now Joey's coming and he'll make a scene."

"Seto? Since when did you call Kaiba Seto?"

Yami went silent. "Yugi, I'll be home as soon as Joey gets here."

"Alright, bye Yami."

Yami hung up the phone and walked back to Mokuba and Seto. "I thank you both for your kindness but I must get going." Mokuba's eyes sadden. "Why? I don't want you to go!" Yami knelt down and kissed Mokuba on the cheek and then she turned to Seto and pecked him lightly on the lips. Seto felt his lips and then heard a loud knocking on the door. Mokuba rushed to the door quickly. It was Joey Wheeler. "Hey is Yami still here?" Mokuba nodded and let Joey in taking him straight to Yami. Yami stood next to Seto; neither of them said a word until Joey and Mokuba turned the corner. Seto gave Joey an evil smirk. "What are you doing here?" Joey raised his brow. "I came to get Yami." Yami ran to Joey and gave him a hug. "Joey! Try to be nice o.k." Seto felt jealousy grow inside him. Yami continued to hug Joey when she heard her towel fall to the ground. All the guys blushed as Yami laughed nervously picking up her towel. "Sorry about that."


End file.
